


Metal Handcuffs and Silk Neckties

by Mother_Chaos



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, Gunplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Chaos/pseuds/Mother_Chaos
Summary: Contains MAJOR spoilers for the vanilla Persona 5 game, read at your own risk!The spoilers apply to mid-November in the game. (The date 11/18 to be specific.)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Metal Handcuffs and Silk Neckties

**11/18. Friday. Time Unknown.**

The echo of Goro’s footsteps sounded hollow when they returned to his ears. He wasn’t sure how to feel as he made his way to end the Phantom Thieves; He supposed he was glad to be rid of his competition. 

On the other hand, he felt something tugging in his gut about going through with this. 

Goro wasn’t sure how to describe it- Maybe he was anxious to have it over and done with.

Regardless, the hall was already empty by the time he reached the door separating him from the leader of the Phantom Thieves. It struck him as odd; the guard was going to be part of his plan. Not that it mattered to him, it was simply a few drops less blood in the river he’s already spilled.

Goro takes a beat to settle himself as he slips into his cool and cruel shell of himself.

His palm rests on the doorknob for only a second as he opens the door and takes in just how disheveled Akira is. 

It sends a small wave of pride through him, seeing the normally bold and confident leader in such a small and broken form.

Goro slowly brings his pistol out from behind his back and adjusts his glove. 

Akira’s gaze flashes, but the drugs in his system give his mind no room to operate.

“Have you finally pieced it all together?” Goro says as he steps closer.

Akira tries his hardest to think through the haze, but can’t quite focus. “... You tripped up early on.”

Now this catches the detective prince’s attention. “Early on? Impossible, I had you all fooled to the end. You’re stalling the inevitable, Akira.”

Akira shakes his head in a groggy manner. “June. You tipped your cards in June. At the T.V. station, when Shujin was visiting for a school trip.”

Goro’s eyes narrow but his hand remains steady. “I don’t see how that helps you here, Akira.”

Akira takes one of his hands and tenderly rubs the eye with less bruising under it.

“We have a plan against this happening.” Akira figures he might be able to gamble his way out of this if Goro doubts himself just enough.

“In case you haven’t noticed, your plan isn’t working. Here I stand with a gun to your head; what’s going to stop me, Akira?” Goro roughly nudges the barrel against Akira’s forehead.

Akira, because of his grogginess, fails to completely muffle the groan that escapes him.

Goro freezes up and his hand almost falters. “D-did you just..?” Something similar to electricity shoots through Goro at the thought of Akira  _ being into gunplay.  _

He nudges Akira with the barrel again, and gets the same result with less time for Akira to recover. 

“Y-you’re…” Goro’s smirk and the glint in his russet brown eyes in turn sends a shiver down Akira’s back that he can’t help. “You’re into this..?”

Goro begins to laugh, and it almost turns into a cackle. “Just imagine… What your teammates would think if they knew?” 

Akira’s face flushes and his gaze meets the ground. “I’m not into it. You just took me off guard.”

Goro’s lip quirks in amusement and his eyes shine like a madman. For some reason, the thought of humiliating Akira before killing him sends his mind into a frenzy of more conflicting feelings.

It only takes a second for Goro to figure that nobody would be bothering them soon and the urge to see Akira beg for his life sends his blood pumping.

Another second later, with a twinge of disgust, he realizes that one of the feelings sending his heart fluttering is lust. His smirk fades by a small degree and he lowers the pistol.

A final thought sends his mind reeling; He’s alone with Akira and there’s nothing to stop him from doing anything he wants. His face warms to a lesser extent than Akira, but it’s noticeable.

Goro adjusts his gloves again and approaches the other side of the table. Akira doesn’t look at him, so Goro uses the gun to lift his chin. “You’re in no position to be ignoring me, Akira.”

Akira’s mildly labored breaths fan gently across Goro’s face and his resolve breaks just a  _ little  _ more. 

“I’m not completely unsympathetic, you know. I might be willing… To make a deal with you.” Goro whispers with a demented grin. 

Akira’s eyelashes flutter, and Goro feels the gun in his hand shift when Akira’s adam’s apple bobs as he swallows thickly. 

“Wh-… What kind of... deal?” Akira’s voice has become husky, as if his mouth has gone dry- or as if he’s become excited.

There’s definitely a flash of excitement in Akira’s eyes, Goro notices. His grin grows as he removes the gun from Akira’s throat.

“If you’re not into this… Then suck this,” He says as he moves it inches away from Akira’s lips, “And don’t get off. If you do get turned on, I’ll go further. Orgasm… and you lose."

Another flash across Akira’s eyes, and there’s no mistaking it this time. He’s  _ definitely  _ into this.

“Fine. I accept your deal.” Defiance shines just as brightly as the animalistic urges now flooding through the veins of both of them.

“On the floor, Kurusu.” Goro demands. 

Slowly and carefully, Akira kneels on the floor before leaning forward.

Akira’s lips brush the barrel gently at first-, then two, three times. He lets a stuttered sigh before hesitantly parting his lips to dart his tongue against the cold metal.

The electric feeling from before returns to Goro, stronger now. His heart pounds away in his ribcage as if it was trying to escape. 

“That’s it...” Goro mumbles more to himself than anything. 

Akira’s gaze meets the detective’s and holds it with an intensity the brunette’s never seen before. Goro can’t help it when that same intensity goes straight to his groin and he exhales harshly through his nose.

“Open.” Goro commands quietly but with no less fervor. 

Akira’s eye flutter closed and he does as he was told. The distance between his lips furthers and his bruised cheek throbs in complaint.

Something about Akira’s eyes being closed as his lips close around Goro’s pistol has the detective quickly reaching a fever pitch.

“Now suck.” Goro struggles to keep his voice steady at this point. His breath has picked up, just like Akira’s.

With Akira’s eyes closed, Goro subtly moves his foot forward. When Akira doesn’t seem to notice the movement, Goro unknowingly holds his breath as he places his shoe against Akira’s cock.

Akira’s eyes shoot open in alarm and he gives a broken moan because of the unexpected contact.

“What’s this? Are you perhaps… Turned on?” Goro sadistically teases. He carefully presses his foot harder against the now very apparent erection.

“Now, now… What did I say would happen to you if you got turned on?” Goro rocks his foot from side to side and Akira flinches with another moan.

“P-please…” Akira whispers.

“Please what? Please stop? Repeat back to me  _ exactly  _ what I said was going to happen.”

Akira pants nearly in time to the sway of Goro’s foot. “Y-you said…” He pauses with a groan when Goro presses a little harder. “S-said that if I got t-turned on, you’d go f-further…”

Goro removes his foot. “That’s right. Do you know what that means?”

The ravenette whimpers with the loss of touch and nods.

“Look at you, keeping up so well,” Goro praises, “But that’s not going to undo my buckle. Get to it.”

Akira begins to reach for Goro’s buckle when his hands are slapped away. “Use your mouth, you whore. You don’t deserve to be allowed to use your hands.”

Akira spends the next several moments struggling with the task, but eventually succeeds.

“I’m sure a slut like you already knows what to do next, don’t you?” Goro goads.

Akira’s face flushes a darker shade and he nods almost timidly.

Goro’s cock standing proud before him makes his mind reel. Akira’s left to wonder why it took this long for anything to happen between them- 

It’s obvious that there was a sexual tension from the start. 

Akira fights a shudder and leans in to place a lavish kiss to the tip, when Goro stops him.

“I told you that you weren’t allowed to use your hands.” The brunette lambastes. 

There’s a tense pause for only a second, until Goro reaches behind himself and procures a pair of handcuffs. “Arms behind your back, whore. You had this coming.”

Akira whimpers quietly as Goro rounds to constrict his wrists.

“... There. Now back to work.” The detective says after moving back in front of Akira.

With nothing more than a passionate glance, Akira leans forward again, carefully keeping his balance. His lips meet the tip of Goro’s thick and hot cock, and Goro shudders.

Akira hatches a mischievous plan and quickly enacts it. He opens his mouth and quickly takes in as much as he can without gagging.

Goro’s composure cracks and he moans. “F-fuck...” 

Akira begins to bob his head, leaning back on his knees to keep the momentum going.

“Y-you must really be a whore… Since you know what you’re doing.” Goro manages through pants.

Akira would retort, but his mouth is a little occupied. Instead, he gives a particularly strong bob that makes Goro’s knees tremble.

Goro grabs Akira’s head and guides him to cater to what Goro wants rather than what the ravenette needs.

As the both of them are truthfully inexperienced in any sexual stamina involving other people, it’s not long before Akira falls backwards, choking on Goro’s hot cum.

The ravenette finds himself kind of enjoying the sensation of his vision fading as he pants and gasps for every breath between coughs, to his dismay.

Akira glances up to see Goro taking off his tie to completely undress. 

Goro pauses when their eyes meet again. “Bend over the table, Kurusu.”

With now both drugs and lust clouding his mind, he doesn't give the command a second thought before scrambling the best he can without his arms to the cold surface.

Soon enough, Goro has shed all of the annoyance known as clothing and approaches Akira.

“I’m going to let the handcuffs off long enough for you to undress. Surely it’s something you’ve done plenty of times before, no?” The taunts from Goro probably weren’t having the effect he was looking for. 

Akira finds himself free of cuffs for the second time this evening and quickly undresses.

Goro scoffs. “You really are a slut; look at you getting undressed so eagerly. Do you get off on being humiliated? Being  _ exposed? _ ” 

Akira ignores the comments and opts to once again place himself against the table that’s now warming up with his body.

Goro can’t deny that having someone he couldn’t stand splayed out so  _ helplessly  _ before him is a real turn on. 

“Give me your hands.” Goro says, his palm open and waiting to meet Akira’s.

With the leader of the Phantom Thieves now bound once more, Goro stands behind him and takes a moment to appreciate what he’s done. On a smaller scale, he supposes that Akira’s bare form was worth admiring.

A mop of hair, now genuinely disheveled rather than as a style, rests against Akira’s sweat slicked neck. Sharp shoulders that lead Goro to think Akira doesn’t train in the metaverse alone, but in reality as well. A firm back that could hold up a good bit of weight, and an ass a bit on the flatter side.

Not that Goro cared in this moment.

He takes a breath to steady himself and places his hand on Akira; lower than his waistline, but higher than the curve of his ass.

“W-wait…” Akira quietly begs.

Goro fights a sneer and leans over Akira’s back. “What, Kurusu?” He sharply spits.

“P-please… Use your tie to choke me, please?” Akira begs in a whimper.

Of all things, Goro hadn’t been expecting this. After processing what Akira asked, he feels like he  _ should  _ have been expecting something like this. 

Goro figures he may as well enjoy himself to the fullest and picks up his silk tie from the floor. 

"You never fail to astonish me, I must admit." Goro mutters.

He wraps the thick side of his tie around his fist twice, leans back over Akira, and intentionally brushes the length of his arm against the wildly fluttering pulse in Akira’s neck as he pulls the tie around with his free hand.

Akira shuts his eyes tightly and bites his lip as the soft tie laces it’s way around his neck.

“Th-thank you..” Akira whispers as he begins to pant again.

"You're disgusting. I can't believe you're getting off to this. I should kill you just because you're dirty scum," With every dirty word from Goro's mouth, Akira finds it that much more difficult to not squirm. "Or perhaps I should keep you as my own personal cum bucket, hmm? I bet you'd love that, wouldn't you?" He coos harshly.

Akira's voice is nothing more than a low and husky whine. "Goro…"

The way Akira says his name goes straight to his already very hard cock and makes his head spin.

Adjusting his grip on his tie, he pulls it right around Akira's neck and holds it with one hand while he reaches over once more. "If you don't want me to fuck you dry, you'd better suck my fingers like you mean it."

Akira's mouth already been open, his tongue lolls out and Goro shoves two of his fingers inside like they've belonged there forever.

Goro counts to twenty and loosens his grip on the tie. As soon as he does, Akira laps at his fingers like an obedient little kitten with hot and heavy pants. Desperate, skilled, and Goro can't take much more foreplay.

Goro carefully removes his hand and reaches for Akira's asshole. Teasing and circling his slicked middle finger over Akira's rim, he laughs when Akira's asshole throbs with need.

"Look at your greedy asshole, throbbing with the lightest of my touches…" Goro gloats.

Before Akira can respond in any way, Goro forces his fingers inside.

Akira winces and whines, struggling to hold still with the tremors rattling his very core.

It's not long before Goro sighs and removes his hand. He holds his palm in front of Akira's face.

"Spit." As with every command so far, there's no room for negotiation.

Akira gathers the saliva in his mouth and drools onto Goro's open and gloved palm.

Goro applies the impromptu lube and lines his cock up with Akira's fluttering and stretched hole.

"Brace yourself, Akira. I don't plan on stopping." Is the only warning given prior to Goro's cock beginning to intrude.

Akira keens and tenses up.

"Relax! You're too t-tight!" Goro grunts.

"Well s-sorry I don't regularly j-jump on people's dicks, I'm n-not used to it…"

Akira manages to sass.

Goro takes his free hand and slaps Akira's ass for the comment.

Akira tenses up more and Goro gasps. "F-fuck, Akira-"

Out of patience, Goro decides to get it over with and bottom out.

Akira yelps as Goro's hips snap forward and pins Akira tightly against the table.

The both of them catch their breath and have a few choice profanities for each other.

Over the time Goro's spent touch starved, he can't help but enjoy every second of the attention he's getting from Akira- even if it is because Goro's here to kill him.

It's left him open as a book; he wasn't entirely as cold as he pretended to be.

Akira may be addled with drugs, but he's not stupid.

All thoughts come to a halt as Goro's hips begin to thrust. Akira feels like his insides are being rearranged by Goro's huge cock.

"F-fuck, Goro-" Akira cries out and rests his forehead against the table.

"You're so fucking tight…" Goro pants.

Goro's heart is racing. Why did this feel so good? Why wasn't Akira resisting more?

These thoughts flutter through his clouded mind now that he's over the initial rush of that first thrust.

Goro's hips are picking up the pace as he chases his high. Akira cries out when Goro hits a particular spot.

"Fuck! There, please-!" Akira shouts, but Goro tightens the tie around his neck as he abuses Akira's sweet spot to shut him up.

Goro counts to ten this time before loosening his grip again. He slows his hips to a stop and Akira whines unabashedly. 

"Turn over. Lie on your back, on top of the table." Goro says, his voice uneven and strained. He undoes Akira's cuffs and takes a small step back.

Akira does as he's told and spreads his legs for Goro to resume his place.

"I wanted to watch your face while you take my cum. And if you waste any, I'm going to start over again. Do you understand?" Goro whispers.

Akira nods fervently and tries to scoot closer to Goro.

The brunette chuckles darkly and rejoins Akira's needy asshole.

"That's a good little slut. Maybe if you keep up this good behavior, I'll keep you as my cum slave instead of getting rid of you." 

Suddenly Akira isn't sure he would hate the idea.


End file.
